pen_paperversefandomcom_de-20200214-history
Amber
Amber ist eine, für Ihr Volk, junge Pixie, die aus der mystischen Stadt Tír na nÓg im Feywild stammt und über eine lange Zeit gemeinsam mit Ihren Gefährtinnen in den mystischen Wäldern des Faergoth lebte. Als bei einem Angriff eines dämonischen Nalfeshnee alle anderen Pixies gefangen genommen wurden, konnte allein Amber entkommen. Sie fand Unterstützung und neue Freunde in Form der Ashenblades, denen Sie zufällig nahe der Feuerberge begegnete. Diese halfen Ihr letztlich zwar, den Dämon zu vernichten, doch konnten Ihre Freundinnen nicht mehr gerettet werden. Das Mädchen Lancinnei unterbreitete Amber schließlich das Angebot, sich der Gemeinschaft anzuschließen, was Sie letztlich auch annahm und somit Teil der Ashenblades wurde. Sie wird rasch eine treue Freundin von Lancinnei mit dem Bestreben, das gutherzige Mädchen zu beschützen. Sie hilft der Gemeinschaft nach einem Angriff wilder Kreaturen im Faergoth schließlich, zur Ruhe zu kommen und sich zu erholen, indem Sie Ihre neuen Gefährten ins Feywild und damit in Ihre Heimat bringt. Als die Gruppe dort eine Reise durch die Höfe des Sommers und des Winters plant, ist Amber sofort bereit, sich ebenfalls anzuschließen. Zuvor will Sie Ihre neuen Kameraden jedoch zum Schrein des Mondes bringen, damit der Wille der Göttin Selùne erfüllt und das Schwert des Mondes geborgen werden kann. Als die Gemeinschaft auf dem Weg dorthin von dem grünen Drachen Rimrecrass angegriffen wird, weigert sich Amber, Ihre Kameraden zurück zu lassen und zu flüchten. Sie kämpft an der Seite Ihrer neuen Freunde, wobei Sie im Verlauf der Auseinandersetzung dem giftigen Atem der Bestie zum Opfer fällt, was letztlich Ihr Ende bedeutet. Amber ist eine Bewohnerin des Feywilds sowie eine Angehörige der Höfe des Sommers und der Göttin Titania. Ferner ist Sie ein Mitglied der Ashenblades. Biografie Frühe Jahre Amber wurde als jüngeres Kind namentlich unbekannter Eltern des Feenvolks in der Stadt Tír na nÓg geboren. Sie wuchs als Teil der Höfe des Sommers in den Reichen des Feywild auf. Sie lernte das Kämpfen und wurde über die Jahre eine Verteidigerin Ihrer Heimat und eine meisterliche Bogenschützin. Während Ihrer Zeit in Tír na nÓg begegnete Sie irgendwann dem Menschen Weldon, dem es gelungen war, das mystische Reich zu betreten und Sie freundete sich mit Ihm an. Im Laufe der Jahre versuchte Er unter Anderem mehrfach, Ihr das Schachspielen beizubringen, was jedoch von wenig Erfolg gekrönt war, da Amber zu ungeduldig war, um das strategische Spiel zu erlernen. So gelang es Ihr nie, Weldon in einem Spiel zu schlagen und Sie gab schließlich auf, es zu versuchen. Leben im Faergoth Zu einem unbekannten Zeitpunkt verließ Amber, zusammen mit Ihren Gefährtinnen Sapphire sowie einer weiteren Anzahl Pixies aus unbekannten Gründen das Feywild und siedelte sich in der Welt der Menschen an. Sie bezogen einen verzauberten Baum in den Tiefen des Faergoth, der als Elfenwald eine tiefe Verbindung zum Feywild besaß. Hier verbrachte Amber viele Jahre. Eines Tages erschien der Gnom Gustavio Flavio, der scheinbar damit begann, den Baum anzugreifen und die darin lebenden Pixies eine nach der Anderen einzufangen. Tatsächlich erschien dies Amber nur so, denn in Wirklichkeit versuchte der Gnom, die kleinen Feen vor einem Dämon zu retten. Unwissend, was die wahren Absichten des Barden sind, flüchtete Amber aus Ihrer Heimstatt und irrte eine Zeitlang durch die Wälder, bis Sie den Pass in die Feuerberge erreichte. Als Sie dem Pass folgte, entdeckte Amber eine Gruppe Reisender und beschloss aus einer Laune heraus, Diese zu bezaubern und Ihnen Ihre tiefsten Wünsche und Sehnsüchte zu zeigen. Sie hatte großen Spaß daran, die Sterblichen in einer Illusion zu fangen, welche Ihnen Ihre Sehnsüchte zeigte, bemerkte in Ihrem Eifer jedoch nicht, dass Ihr Zauber auf zwei der Menschen keine Wirkung zeigte. The Age of Conquest |-|Staffel II= Persönlichkeit Amber besitzt viele der typischen Eigenheiten, welche dem Feenvolk generell zugesagt werden. Sie ist, für die Verhältnisse Ihres Volks, noch jung und unbedarft, was sich in der Art Ihres Auftretens deutlich bemerkbar macht. So wirkt Sie oftmals launenhaft und überdreht, ebenso ist Sie eine laute und extrovertierte Persönlichkeit. Sie zeigt sich generell offen gegenüber allen Personen und hat keine Probleme oder Vorbehalte, mit Diesen in Kontakt zu treten, unabhängig von deren Gesinnung, Rasse oder Abstammung. Auf Titel oder ähnliches legt Sie überhaupt keinen Wert, da diese wenig bis keine Bedeutung für die junge Pixie haben. Sie begegnet allen Personen auf Augenhöhe und trifft positive oder negative Einschätzungen allein anhand Ihrer Eindrücke aus Gesprächen oder Handlungen. Bei mehreren Gelegenheiten hat sich gezeigt, dass Amber nur eine kurze Aufmerksamkeitsspanne besitzt, da Sie schnell das Interesse an etwas zu verlieren scheint. So wurde angedeutet, dass Sie keine Geduld hat, das Schachspiel zu erlernen, da die strikten Regeln und langsamen Züge Sie sehr schnell langweilen und dazu veranlassen, etwas Anderes tun zu wollen. Als Sie sich auf dem Pfad bei den Feuerbergen verirrt hatte, fand Sie Ablenkung darin, den Rattenfängern einen Streich mittels Illusionen zu spielen, obgleich Ihre Prioritäten zu diesem Zeitpunkt anderweitig hätten liegen sollen. Dies spricht auch für eine verspielte und kindliche Seite, welche Amber besitzt, was mit ein Grund dafür ist, dass Sie sich ausgezeichnet mit der, ebenfalls sehr kindlichen, Lancinnei versteht. Die Pixie schätzt Aufrichtigkeit als höchstes Gut ein. Obgleich Sie manchmal vorschnell dabei ist, sich eine Meinung über eine Person zu bilden, hat sich gezeigt, dass Amber eine Ablehnung gegenüber Leuten hat, welche nicht offen zu Ihr sind. Sie selbst bringt Personen stets eine ehrliche Seite von sich entgegen und erwartet selbiges auch von Anderen. Mit Täuschungen und Intrigen kann Amber wenig anfangen und verabscheut dies sogar, da Sie Ehrlichkeit und Herzlichkeit zu den wichtigsten Eigenschaften von allen zählt. Amber ist eine vorlaute, extrovertierte und manchmal launenhafte Persönlichkeit, die Freude am Leben hat und dieses genießt, sich aber leicht von Ihren Zielen ablenken lässt und schnell das Interesse an Dingen verlieren kann. Ihre Gesinnung ist bis dato unbekannt und noch nicht enthüllt worden, es ist jedoch, anhand der vorgezeigten Charakterzüge sicher, dass Sie eine „'Chaotische Gesinnung'“ besitzt. Erscheinung Amber teilt die atemberaubende Schönheit des Feenvolks und ist selbst eine Erscheinung von außerweltlicher Eleganz. Sie besitzt helle, beinahe schon alabasterfarbene Haut, sowie rot schimmernde Haare, welche Sie meist offen und wild wachsend trägt. Sie ist von schlanker Statur und besitzt ein schmales, fein definiertes Gesicht, welches Ihr eine angeborene Anmut verleiht. Ihre spitzen Ohren weisen auf Ihre Abstammung von den Fey hin und Ihre dunklen Augen bilden einen starken Kontrast zu Ihrer ansonsten hellen Erscheinung. Wie alle Pixies ist Amber, in der Welt der Menschen, nicht größer als ein Finger einer menschlichen Hand und wirkt winzig im Vergleich zu den meisten anderen Spezies. Nur im Feywild und zumeist auch nur in Ihrer Geburtsstadt Tír na nÓg, dem Reich der Göttin Titania, besitzt Amber Menschengröße, wodurch Ihre übernatürliche Schönheit erst vollends für alle sichtbar zum Tragen kommt. Das auffallendste Merkmal sind Ihre vier großen Flügel, je zwei nach oben und nach unten ausgerichtet, welche in einer hellen gelben Farbe schimmern und mit braunen Mustern verziert und umrahmt sind. Wie alle Pixies bewegt sich Amber die meiste Zeit fliegend fort, wodurch Ihre Flügel schnell schlagen und die Muster nicht sichtbar sind. Am Boden dagegen kann Sie die Flügel einklappen und trägt diese dann gefaltet auf Ihrem Rücken. Ehe Sie abheben kann, entfaltet Sie Ihre Flügel in einer anmutigen und grazilen Bewegungsabfolge. Amber ist, Ihrer kleinen Erscheinung zum Trotz, dennoch eine ausgebildete Kriegerin und Beschützerin Ihres Volkes. So trägt Sie meistens eine golden schimmernde Rüstung, einschließlich eines Helms sowie langer Beinschienen, welche allerdings nur einen Teil Ihres Körpers bedeckt. Die Rüstung ist freizügig gehalten und bringt Amber’s weibliche Erscheinung gut zur Geltung, hat jedoch auch den Zweck, Ihre Flügel nicht zu behindern, die Sie jederzeit frei entfalten können muss. Die Rüstung mündet in einer langen grünen Schärpe, welche stets hinter Ihr herweht, wenn Sie fliegt und so beinahe wie eine Verlängerung Ihrer Selbst wirkt. Die Pixie ist eine hervorragende Schützin und kämpft mit einem magischen Feenbogen, der filigran gearbeitet und am Griff mit zahlreichen Schnitzereien verziert ist. Außerhalb von Kämpfen trägt Sie diesen auf Ihrem Rücken, zwischen den Flügeln. Obgleich die Pfeile winzig erscheinen, wenn Amber diese abfeuert, sind sie dennoch äußerst spitz, scharfkantig und damit gefährlich, wenn die Pixie entsprechende Körperstellen Ihres Feindes trifft. Aufgrund Ihrer geringen Körpergröße bietet Sie dabei selbst kein leichtes Ziel und kann auf Stellen zielen, die für andere Schützen kaum erreichbar wären, wodurch Ihre Größe Ihr häufig zum Vorteil gereicht. Fähigkeiten & Stärken Eigenschaften Amber besitzt die typischen Eigenschaften einer Angehörigen des Feenvolks. Als Angehörige eines mystischen Volks aus dem Feywild besitzt Amber diverse Eigenschaften, welche man den Bewohnern dieser Reiche in zahlreichen Legenden zuspricht. So hat Sie ein gänzlich anderes Verständnis von Zeitverhältnissen als die kurzlebigen Arten der anderen Reiche. Außerdem beeinflusst die sterbliche Welt Ihre Erscheinung massiv und hat direkte Auswirkungen auf Ihre körperliche Größe. Darüber hinaus besitzt Sie enorme magische Eigenschaften, welche allen Fey angeboren und zu eigen sind. * '''Unsterblichkeit:' Pixies sind, wie die meisten Bewohner des Feywild, nahezu unsterbliche Lebewesen. Sobald Sie körperlich erwachsen sind, altern Sie nicht mehr und können, wenn Sie nicht durch äußere Einwirkungen sterben, theoretisch ewig leben. * Flugfähigkeit: Mit ihren vier Flügeln können Pixies enorm gut fliegen. Sie besitzen tatsächlich eine enorme Ausdauer und verbringen die meiste Zeit schwebend oder gleitend in den Lüften, ohne zwischendurch landen zu müssen. * Feenstaub: Dem legendären Feenstaub der Pixies, welchen Ihre Flügel absondern, wohnt eine mächtige, magische Kraft inne. So kann dieser Staub genutzt werden, um Portale ins Feywild und zurück zu öffnen und kann sogar Personen zum Schweben oder Fliegen bringen. Auch andere mächtige Magieeffekte können damit heraufbeschworen werden. Nicht wenige Zauberer werten Feenstaub daher als mächtige Reagenz. * Magische Resistenz: Pixies sind zutiefst magische Wesen und besitzen eine angeborene, hohe Widerstandskraft gegenüber allen magischen Effekten und Beeinflussungen, welchen Sie ausgesetzt werden. Fähigkeiten Obgleich man es Ihr, aufgrund Ihrer geringen Körpergröße, nicht ansieht, ist Amber eine ausgebildete Kriegerin und Verteidigerin Ihres Volkes. Sie ist versiert im Umgang mit dem Bogen und eine ausgezeichnete Schützin. Darüber hinaus hat Sie die magischen Kräfte, welche Ihrem Volk angeboren sind, stark trainiert und ist insbesondere in der Schule der Illusion und der Täuschung versiert, womit Sie sich diverse Vorteile in Auseinandersetzungen verschaffen kann. * Bogenausbildung: Amber ist eine ausgebildete Bogenschützin, die über viele Jahrhunderte mit Ihrer Waffe trainieren konnte. Da Sie, aufgrund Ihrer geringen Größe, keine Pfeile von durchschlagender Kraft abfeuern kann, hat Sie stattdessen gelernt, äußerst präzise jene Stellen eines Feindes zu treffen, an denen Er verwundbar ist, um trotzdem größtmöglichen Schaden anrichten zu können. * Täuschungsmagie: Unter Einsatz Ihres Feenstaubs als Kanalisator ist Amber in der Lage, spezielle Zauber zu wirken, welche Ihr enorme Vorteile verschaffen. So kann Sie sich selbst und sogar andere Personen unsichtbar machen, Objekte und Personen zum Schweben bringen und sogar Schlaf- und Verwirrungszauber wirken. Ebenso ist Sie versiert darin, magische Effekte zu bannen oder Gedanken zu lesen. Außerdem kann Sie plastische und absolut plausible Illusionen erschaffen, in welchen Sie Ihre Feinde festsetzen kann. * Einsicht des Herzens: '''Amber hat die Fähigkeit gezeigt, in die Herzen einer Person blicken und deren tiefste Bedürfnisse sehen zu können. So kann Sie damit z.B. die Absichten und Motivationen einer Person erahnen, bevor diese Sie selbst weiß und die Gesinnung Ihres Gegenübers feststellen. Oft nutzt Sie diese Fähigkeit in Kombination mit Illusionen, um einer Person genau das zu zeigen, was deren Herz in dem Moment am meisten begehrt. Schwächen Amber besitzt die typischen Schwächen einer Angehörigen des Feenvolks. Darüber hinaus sind Amber einige Schwächen zu eigen, welche sich einerseits durch die einzigartigen Auswirkungen der Welt der Sterblichen auf Ihre Person ergeben, andererseits aber auch durch Ihre persönliche Einstellung entstehen. * '''Geringe Erscheinung: Amber's Körpergröße ist, in der Welt der Menschen, auf die Größe eines menschlichen Fingers begrenzt, womit Sie wie die kleinen Feen aus den Legenden wirkt. Lediglich im Feywild kann Ihre Erscheinung ebenfalls die Größe eines Menschen erreichen. Dies macht Sie anfällig gegenüber physischen Einwirkungen, gegen welche Sie sich kaum verteidigen kann. Faktisch jede größere Kreatur kann Ihr, allein durch den Größenunterschied, gefährlich werden und Sie mühelos ausschalten oder verletzen. * Chaotisches Wesen: Wie die meisten Pixies ist Amber von überaus chaotischer Natur. Sie besitzt keine sehr große Aufmerksamkeitsspanne und neigt dazu, Dinge, die Sie nicht oder nur oberflächlich interessieren, schnell zu vergessen oder auch bewusst zu ignorieren. Für Strategien und ausgefeilte Planung oder auch taktische Dinge hat Sie keinerlei Verständnis, betrachtet Sie diese doch als langweilig und "zu geradlinig". Nicht selten bringt Sie sich damit in Schwierigkeiten oder vergisst darüber sogar Ihre eigentliche Aufgabe oder Ziele. Beziehungen Amber & Ruby Zu Ihrer älteren Schwester Ruby besitzt Amber eine innige, schwesterliche und familiäre Beziehung. Obgleich Sie Ihre Heimat in der Stadt Tír na nÓg aus unbekannten Gründen verlassen hatte und Ihre Schwester zurückließ, um in der Welt der Menschen zu leben, waren die Beiden trotzdem immer noch tief miteinander verbunden. Sie hatten sich bereits viele Jahre nicht gesehen, als Amber mit den Rattenfängern zurückkehrte, doch Ruby hatte Ihr altes Zimmer gänzlich unberührt gelassen, was darauf hinweist, dass Sie stets mit der Rückkehr Ihrer Schwester gerechnet und Ihr einen Rückzugsort freigehalten hat. Amber wusste dies auch und war dankbar für den Rückhalt Ihrer Schwester. Sie vertraut Ruby blind, was auf Gegenseitigkeit beruht und Sie litt ebenfalls sehr unter der langen Trennung. Obgleich die genauen Umstände für diese Trennung bis dato unbekannt sind, haben sich die beiden Schwestern ein Band der Treue und Liebe bewahrt und können jederzeit aufeinander zählen, wenn Sie Hilfe brauchen. Amber & Sapphire Sapphire war eine Pixie, die mit Amber und zahlreichen weiteren Pixies im Faergoth lebte. Sie waren eine Gemeinschaft und Amber betitelte Sapphire auch als "Schwester", auch wenn naheliegt, dass dies lediglich im übertragenen Sinne zu sehen ist. Sie lebten gemeinsam, teilten Ihre Geheimnisse, Sorgen und Nöte und passten gegenseitig aufeinander auf. Auch genossen Sie das Leben im Faergoth und die Schönheit der mystischen Elfenwälder in vollen Zügen. Amber war nach dem Tod von Sapphire am Boden zerstört, was ebenfalls auf die tiefe Bindung der Beiden hinweist. Es gibt Hinweise darauf, dass die Beziehung der Beiden sogar romantischer Natur gewesen sein könnte, auch wenn dies innerhalb der Handlung nicht bestätigt worden ist. Amber & Lancinnei Obgleich ungewöhnlich für eine Pixie, sich schnell mit einem Menschen anzufreunden, fasste Amber bereits bei der ersten Begegnung großes Vertrauen zu Lancinnei, da Sie Ihre Warmherzigkeit und Ihre Offenheit und Freundlichkeit deutlich spüren konnte. Lancinnei war es, die den Rest der Rattenfänger davon überzeugte, der Pixie bei der Suche nach Ihren Freunden zu helfen und Sie war es auch, die später anbot, dass Amber sich der Gemeinschaft anschließen konnte. Innerhalb kurzer Zeit wurden die Beiden enge Freunde, die viel miteinander lachen und Ihre Gedanken teilen konnten. Lancinnei's kindliche Art, die der von Amber sehr ähnlich war, brachte die Pixie dazu, dem Mädchen vorbehaltslos zu vertrauen und so, nach Ihrem schrecklichen Verlust, doch neue Freunde finden zu können. Trivia * Amber besitzt keine eigene Klasse und auch keines der für Spielercharakter wählbaren Völker. Für Sie wurden die Werte und Eigenschaften der Kreatur "Pixie" aus dem "Monster Manual" zugrunde gelegt. * Es gibt anhand einiger Aussagen und Verhaltensweisen von Amber Indizien darauf, dass Sie mit der Pixie Sapphire eine romantische Beziehung pflegte. Damit wäre Amber entweder homo- oder zumindest bisexuell. * In Ihrer menschengroßen Erscheinung ist Sie äußerst attraktiv und Cale zeigte Interesse an Ihr. * Amber kann nicht Schach spielen, da Sie keine Geduld hat, die grundlegenden Regeln und Strategien hierfür zu erlernen. * Sie liebt das Streiche spielen und ebenso andere Spiele wie Verstecken. * Amber's genaues Alter ist gänzlich unbekannt. Da Sie sich jedoch an die Ankunft des menschlichen Zauberer's Weldon vor über 500 Jahren erinnern kann, ist nachgewiesen, dass Sie älter als das sein muss. Dennoch gilt Sie für die Kultur der Fey noch als sehr jung und unbedarft. Kategorie:Protagonisten